Incredible Things
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: 13th Doctor x Reader / OC shorts! The Doctor loves custard creams. (Y/N) doesn't exactly approve. One-Shot! Fluff. Pure Fluff.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Eat That

The Doctor is obsessed with custard creams. The Reader doesn't exactly approve.

* * *

"So! Where do you want to go next?!" the Doctor exclaimed as she danced around the console, moving past Graham and (Y/N) along the way. Yaz and Ryan were staying on Earth for a while, trying to get a bit of _normal_ back into their lives.

"You promised we could see Elvis," Graham said.

"Yes! All in good time, Graham!" the Doctor replied as her hand reached her favourite lever, "One day we will," she pulled the lever down and a custard cream soon appeared from the dispenser.

"You should stop eating those," (Y/N) said, concerned.

The Doctor shrugged as she popped the biscuit into her mouth, "They're delicious, though! Don't ruin the fun!" she smirked as she chewed.

Graham stepped closer, "You do eat too many, Doc."

"Why are you both so against fun?!" she exclaimed before leaning a hand against the console. She quickly pulled the lever again with her other hand, "It's rude to team up."

"Doctor..." (Y/N) said with warning, "Don't."

The sound of the biscuit scraping along the metal dispenser seemed to echo throughout the console room. The Doctor's eyes looked directly into (Y/N)'s before they looked down at the biscuit.

"Doctor," (Y/N) warned again, "I swear."

The blonde alien's hand moved down slowly towards the dispenser, "What you gonna do, (Y/N)?"

(Y/N) replied, "I will do... _something_."

"Yeah, good threat there, (Y/N)," Graham said.

"Shut up," (Y/N) muttered.

The Doctor's hand finally connected with the biscuit, "Just one more."

"No!" (Y/N) exclaimed, "No more! That will be the thirteenth one you've had today!"

(Y/N) watched the Doctor slowly raise her hand towards her mouth, "They taste _so_ good, though."

"If you eat that I will never kiss you again, Doctor," (Y/N) said.

The Doctor's hand froze a few inches away from her mouth. A smirk soon appeared on the blonde's face, "Bad liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are."

"Why am I even here?" Graham questioned himself.

(Y/N) ignored Graham as she walked towards the Doctor, "Don't. Eat. It."

"You can't stop me."

"Yes I can," (Y/N) assured.

The Doctor smiled, "Go ahead."

All (Y/N) could do was glare at the blonde alien.

"Again. You need to work on your threats, (Y/N)," Graham suggested.

(Y/N) looked over her shoulder back at Graham, "Yes. Thank you, Graham," she looked back at the Doctor.

The grin on the blonde's face grew as she quickly put the biscuit into her mouth. She chewed then swallowed, her eyes remaining on (Y/N)'s face.

(Y/N) glared before groaning. She then turned away from the Doctor, the blonde reacted quickly by grabbing her hand, turning her back around. (Y/N) then felt the Doctor's lips upon hers.

They both ignored the annoyed groan come from Graham, followed by footsteps leaving the console room.

All (Y/N) could taste were those stupid custard creams. Were they the only thing she ate?!

She was supposed to be annoyed with the Doctor... But honestly, who could stay annoyed at her for longer than five seconds?

One hand remained in the Doctor's, the other down by her side. She refused to give in to the Doctor. She soon felt the warmth of the Doctor's other hand in her free one.

Just as (Y/N) was finally about to melt into the kiss, the Doctor pulled away, "So... We should really get on with an adventure, right?"

She couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her face as she looked down at the floor, "I hate you."

The Doctor laughed, "I love you, too."

"I hate both of you," they heard Graham mutter as he appeared back in the console room, "I'm thinking it might be best if you drop me off back on Earth."

The Doctor replied, "But what about Elvis?"

Graham was silent for a moment.

" _Just_ Elvis. No killer turtles or any other aliens. No deadly water. No _witches_ ," Graham said.

The blonde alien soon put a hand under (Y/N)'s chin, making her look up. She then planted a short but sweet peck upon (Y/N)'s lips, "No promises, Graham!" she exclaimed before pulling away to circle the console once again, pulling levers and pushing buttons along the way.

The Tardis began to shake as the Doctor continued to dance around the console.

She soon arrived back in front of (Y/N), her hand swiftly reached for the famous lever.

"Doctor! No!" (Y/N) said.

The biscuit quickly appeared in the dispenser.

"Fourteen!" the Doctor shouted, triumphantly, grabbing the biscuit.

"No, Doc-"

The Doctor cut (Y/N) off, "We're here! Elvis, here we come!" she ran past (Y/N), grabbing her coat before heading towards the door. As the Tardis came to a halt, she flung the door open.

"Don't you dare eat that, Doctor!"

"What you gonna do? Not kiss me again?!" she winked as she placed the biscuit between her teeth. She then ran out the door and disappeared.

"Doctor!" (Y/N) shouted, quickly following.

Graham stood still, sighing. He soon decided that it was never a good idea to be travelling alone with the Doctor and (Y/N)... He really wished that Ryan and Yaz were here.


	2. Chapter 2: Monster

**Monster**

 **The Reader is almost killed by aliens. The Doctor overreacts.**

 **13th Doctor/F!Reader**

 **(This fic is kind of based off the song Monster by Imagine Dragons)**

-x-

 **Darkness**.

That's all the Doctor could feel right now.

Pure _**darkness**_.

Maybe blowing up an entire planet was a bit uncalled for. But the darkness within the Time Lord had become too strong. All those years of just holding it in and putting on a happy face to cover it all up. It became unbearable. It was too difficult to keep it hidden. The darkness was getting stronger and stronger every minute of everyday.

Some know her as the Oncoming Storm.

The Doctor had told (Y/N) about being known as the Oncoming Storm to multiple civilizations. (Y/N) had simply laughed it off, saying, _"I don't believe you. Someone as sweet and innocent as you could_ _ **never**_ _do anything to harm anyone or anything intentionally."_

How wrong she was.

(Y/N) felt the time machine jolt and shake around her as her ears filled with the sound of an explosion just outside of the Tardis door. The Doctor had a firm arm around the human's waist, making sure she stayed upright. The blonde's other hand darted for levers, hoping to get away from the currently exploding planet.

"Keep your eyes open, (Y/N)..." the Doctor said, worry and anger clearly lacing her words. Once she was certain that the Tardis had escaped, she quickly scooped (Y/N) up, bridal style, "You hear me? Keep. Them. Open."

(Y/N) couldn't exactly remember what had happened back on that planet. It was nice. Calm. And then suddenly a storm came out of nowhere. And so did two alien lifeforms. Both looked human but their eyes told a different story.

They weren't the friendliest duo.

They somehow knew about the Doctor. They _wanted_ her. For experiments. For information. But most importantly, they wanted to use her as a weapon. The Doctor had laughed, obviously refusing.

But refusing turned out to be the wrong decision.

It happened fast. (Y/N) had been grabbed and she suddenly felt a searing pain through her side. Her voice was caught in her throat. Her whole body went numb as the alien had a strong grip around her. The only thing she could feel was the wet blood dripping.

The alien had hissed, threateningly, _"You don't want to anger us, Doctoooor... Now... Come with us and she will be spared."_ The other alien had a gun pointed at the Doctor.

(Y/N) had never seen that **fire** in the Doctor's eyes before.

 _"N-No. Doc-"_ (Y/N) had managed to speak, but she was soon cut off. The pain increased. She felt her eyes begin to flutter.

 _"Let her go."_ the Doctor demanded, _"Now."_

 _"Do we have a deaaaal?"_ the alien smirked.

The Doctor's glare hardened, _"No-one... Threatens me. No-one... hurts my friends. And no... We **don't** have a deal."_

 _"Oh?"_ the alien chuckled, _"Are you suuuuure?"_

 _"If you don't let her go. You can say goodbye to this planet. You can say goodbye to your entire civilization."_

 _"The Doctor doesn't do things like thaaaaat."_ the alien aiming the gun, replied.

 _"You just watch me."_ she said.

All (Y/N) could remember after that was the Doctor somehow managed to get the gun...

 **She also remembered the Doctor using that gun... On _both_ of the aliens.**

"-(Y/N)? (Y/N)?" the Doctor asked, "Please... Please keep your eyes open." she said, finally arriving at the Tardis med-bay.

(Y/N) nodded, her hand sub-consciously coming to rest on the blood that was staining her shirt. She was placed upon a bed, she bit her lip to stop the groan from escaping her lips.

"You're going to be okay..." the Doctor said as she pushed some hair away from your face, mainly trying to convince herself. The human soon felt her shirt being pulled up slightly, just enough so the Doctor could see the wound.

-x-

The Doctor had been frantic. More than usual.

She was running around the med-bay trying to find anything that could help. The Tardis was kind enough to point her in the right direction to find the likes of bandages and medicine.

It was times like these that she wished Yaz, Ryan and Graham were here to help her. Here to help her keep calm.

After the bandages were wrapped nice and tight, the Doctor carefully sat on the edge of the bed and placed a hand over the bandage. She blinked to get rid of the tears as she smiled at (Y/N), "Stay still." she whispered, "This will help you heal."

(Y/N) could still see the fire in the Doctor's eyes. They just had a mask of worry covering everything up.

The dark med-bay was soon lightened up by a golden glow.

"D-Doctor?" (Y/N) croaked.

The Doctor leaned down, resting her forehead against (Y/N)'s, "Best medicine around." she whispered as she closed her eyes.

The golden glow flowing from the Doctor's hand was dim and calm. (Y/N) thought it looked _beautiful_.

She let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes as the pain began to decrease. Her ears focused on the sound of the energy that filled the room.

(Y/N) spoke as the Doctor removed her forehead from hers, her hand also dropped from the bandage, "What was that?"

A smile appeared on the Time Lord's face, "Regeneration energy. Don't worry. It will help your wound." (Y/N) nodded slightly before looking away from the Time Lord. Her eyes focused on random objects around the room.

There was a comfortable silence surrounding the both of them. The Doctor had grabbed one of (Y/N)'s hands at some point and intertwined their fingers.

The blonde squeeze her hand, trying to relieve her stress.

(Y/N)'s other hand came up to gently rest on the Doctor's cheek, "What's on your mind?"

The Doctor had been trying hard... Trying hard to stop the tears from falling.

"Doctor?" she asked. The Doctor allowed the tears to fall.

"I'm sorry, (Y/N)."

Sitting up with a slight groan, (Y/N) put her arms around the Doctor's neck and pulled her close, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I scared you, didn't I?" she asked, out of the blue.

(Y/N)'s breath hitched in her throat.

"Don't lie to me." the Doctor said, burying her face into (Y/N)'s shoulder, "I know... I'm a monster. I couldn't hold it in. When they grabbed you. When they hurt you. I just- I just couldn't take it. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Pulling back slightly, (Y/N) looked directly into the Doctor's eyes, "I'm not scared of you, Doctor." both of her hands rested on the Doctor's cheeks, "I could never be scared of you. And you are from a monster. You're a hero. You're _my_ hero." her thumb caressed the Time Lord's left cheek.

"But... I promised to protect you. I told you that I'm against guns and-"

(Y/N) pressed her lips to the Time Lord's, effectively cutting her off. The Doctor responded by putting a hand gently on (Y/N)'s side, not wanting to put pressure on the wound.

"Nobody's perfect, Doctor." (Y/N) said after pulling away.

The Doctor sighed as she moved to bury her face into the girl's shoulder again, "(Y/N)..."

A hand moved up to the back of the Doctor's head, "Hmm?"

"I would understand if you didn't. Because of what I've done. I would also understand if you want to go home but... Do you still love me?"

This made (Y/N)'s heart hurt.

"Don't you dare ever think I don't, Doctor." she said before hugging the Doctor tight, "I will always love you. And I never want to leave you alone. You know all of us will always be there for you. Yaz... Ryan... Graham... Especially me."

"But-"

"Shhh. You have to let it out every now and then. You can't keep holding everything in... Because it leads to things like this. If you ever need to shout or cry just come to me. If you keep on pretending everything is fine... You're going to get yourself hurt."

"Or get you hurt. Or Yaz. Or Ryan. Or Graham."

(Y/N) nodded as she pulled away, "That too." she smiled, "At least promise me you won't hold everything in again. And promise you won't go and... blow another planet up. Okay?"

The Doctor grabbed one of (Y/N)'s hands and kissed her knuckles, she shakily replied, "Okay. I promise. I'm sorry."

(Y/N) pecked the Doctor on the lips, "I love you, Doctor. Now... how about I sleep for a bit whilst you find a nice planet to visit? I could go for a good adventure."

A genuine smile appeared on the Doctor's face, "That sounds brilliant. I love you, too."

 **(OK. THIS WAS SHIT. BUT THANKS FOR READING ANYWAYS. SUGGESTIONS/PROMPTS ARE WELCOME.)**


	3. Chapter 3: All I Want For Christmas

**All I want for Christmas...**

 **The Reader has been alone at Christmas for a few years.** **  
 **The Doctor and Team TARDIS arrive at the Reader's flat - They try to encourage her that Christmas isn't all that bad.****

 **13th Doctor/F!Reader**

 **Fluff, First Kiss**

 **-x-**

 _Christmas Eve._

You had dreaded both Christmas Eve and Christmas day for years now... Four years to be exact. They always felt like the loneliest days of the year.

You looked out of your flat window at the night sky, snow was lightly falling. All you could see were the bright lights that covered countless buildings. You also spotted a few giant inflatable Santas and Reindeers. All of this made you feel sick.

Turning away from the window, closing the curtains in the process, you made your way towards the kitchen. The kettle was immediately turned on, you were ready to have a hot drink and just go to sleep. You even thought about sleeping throughout the whole day tomorrow and just pretend that Christmas was some fictional holiday that never even existed.

You leaned against the counter and your eyes drifted to the radio that was placed nearby the kettle... You just _knew_ that a cheesy Christmas song would be playing if you turned it on.

Once the kettle had finished boiling, you realised that the silence just seemed to make you feel even more _lonely._ You hesitantly reached a hand towards the radio to flip it on - volume low.

 _"...-just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents..."_

You groaned, loudly. Of course. What other song would be playing? You quickly moved towards the kettle and finished making the drink before making your way to the table. You took a seat and allowed the warmth of the mug to fill your hands.

 _"...-Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day..."_

Your eyes glanced around the flat. It was dark. The only light was coming from the corner of the room, and even that flickered.

You found yourself slightly mouthing the words.

 _"...-my wish come true..."_

You then found yourself whispering along.

"All I want for Christmas is... Y-"

A loud bang caused you to jump out of your skin, spilling some of the hot drink on your lap. You quickly stood up, leaving the mug on the table, "Oh, what the..." you muttered to yourself, wiping the drink away.

The bang occurred again, making you turn your head towards the front door. Your eyes then darted to the clock on the wall - it was almost ten pm. Who could that _possibly_ be?

"(Y/N)!" the familiar voice that made your heart melt came from the other side of the door.

A smile made its way onto your face as you walked towards the door. You had known the Doctor for about nine months now... And they were definitely the best nine months of your life.

You unlocked the door, quick. You expected to see just the blonde Time Lord on the other side. You didn't expect to see everyone else.

"Doc?" you asked, "Yaz? Ryan? Graham? What are you all doing here?" confusion clearly laced your voice. You then noticed that Ryan and Graham were carrying a cardboard box each.

"Here to see you, of course!" the Doctor exclaimed as she pushed past you and into your into.

"B-But... why?" you questioned as the rest of your _fam_ entered your flat, "Not that I mind... it's just... It's Christmas Eve and-"

"The Doctor thought it would be a good idea if we all spent Christmas together!" Yaz exclaimed.

Ryan nodded, "She threatened to leave us on a planet if we didn't do it." Yaz simply slapped him on the back of the head, "Oi!"

Graham smiled, "We brought some stuff. Some decorations."

You raised an eyebrow, "How could you possibly know that I didn't have any up?"

The Doctor smiled, "Well..." she paused, "I have a _time_ machine. And I know that this is kind of a tradition for you. It's not a _nice_ tradition. Having no decorations up... Being alone... It's never fun being alone!" she exclaimed before reaching into the box that Ryan held. She rummaged before she finally found what she wanted.

"Er... Doc?" Graham asked as the blonde held up the item, "Don't you think that tree's a bit on the small side?"

"Don't underestimate it, Graham!" she replied.

"He is right though, Doc." you said. The Christmas tree that the Doctor held lay in her palm.

The Doctor winked, "Just watch." she said as she walked towards the corner of the room. She placed the tree onto the floor, carefully. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out her famous sonic screwdriver before taking a step back from the tree. A few moments after aiming the sonic at the tree, it immediately grew in size, almost hitting the ceiling. It was fully decorated with a small version of the TARDIS sitting at the top, it glowed pure white as it spun slowly.

"Wow..." you all whispered as the Doctor grinned. She then quickly pointed the sonic towards the kitchen.

You were confused at first... But then your ears became filled with music.

 _"...-I want for Christmas is you!"_

You simply stared at the Doctor.

"What?" she asked, "I love this song." she smiled at you… And you couldn't stop yourself from smiling back.

-x-

You ended up having to turn the music down due to complaints from a neighbour. The Doctor laughed it off as she and the gang continued to decorate your flat.

Lights were placed around the walls and tinsel was upon the fireplace which Yaz ended up lighting. Everyone was seated on the sofa, drinking and talking. You remained in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, listening to whatever Christmas songs were playing.

"Here you go, (Y/N)!" the Doctor said, walking towards you with a small box in her hand, "Forgot to give you this earlier."

You eyed the box in her hand before looking back up to her face, "If this is another bomb-"

"That was one time!"

"One time too many!" you laughed before taking the box, "Do you remember what that bomb did?"

She bit her lip, "I don't recall." she muttered.

"You blew a hole in the wall and the neighbours passed out." Your smile grew before you looked down at the box in your hand.

"I fixed it, didn't I? Hand on my hearts." the Doctor said, placing a hand over her chest, "It's not a bomb."

Nodding, you carefully opened the box… You reached in and pulled out the _gift_.

Your eyes lit up.

It was a small snow globe with a TARDIS seated in the middle, the light on top of it pulsed slowly. There were familiar monsters around the TARDIS, too. You saw a Dalek with a Christmas hat on. You gave it a light shake… But you didn't expect to hear the famous TARDIS sound coming from within the globe. It was very faint but you still noticed it.

"Oh, Doctor…" you said, as you watched the snow fall, "I love it."

The Doctor replied, "Real snow! Doesn't melt. Are you sure you like it? I could always get you something el-"

"No, no, Doctor. I promise. I _love_ it." You then placed the box and snow globe onto the counter before quickly bringing the Doctor into a hug, "Thank you."

The blonde laughed before returning the hug, "Well, I'm glad. But! That's not all!" she pulled away, grabbing your hand in the process. She dragged you towards the front door, "Come on, gang!" she exclaimed to get everyone else's attention.

"Where we headin', Doc?" Graham asked.

"It's a surprise!" she replied. She waited for everyone to put their coats on before finally grabbing your hand once again.

Your hand remained in the Doctor's as she pulled you through the snow-covered field towards the TARDIS, your eyes focused on the light on top of it. The TARDIS always seemed to amaze you every time you saw it. It just looked even more beautiful as snow continued to fall… But then you looked towards the Doctor who was walking by your side. You loved how the light snow fell upon the blonde's head, you also loved how the moonlight shone in her eyes.

The Doctor glanced at you as you reached the TARDIS. She simply winked before opening the door. She allowed all of you inside, finally letting go of your hand. You couldn't lie… You already missed the contact.

"You going to tell us where we're going, Doctor?" Ryan asked as the Doctor entered last, shutting the door behind her. She shook the snow off her coat and hair before making her way to the console.

"We're going to a brilliant planet!" she said, dancing around the console, "There's snow, snow and more snow! There're three moons in the sky that always shine. Oh! And there are small creatures that are similar to fireflies! They shine different colours and you always seem them building tiny little snowmen! So please try not to step on them." clear excitement laced her voice, "No other species apart from these _fireflies_ live there. It is a _wonderful_ place."

"That sounds amazing, Doctor." Yaz stated.

You nodded, "Yeah…"

"So… There's going to be no danger this time, right?" Graham asked.

"Shouldn't be!" the blonde said, pulling one final lever, obviously revealing a custard cream.

-x-

It was more beautiful than the Doctor had described. Ryan, Graham and Yaz all immediately ran out into the snow, "Careful of the snowmen!" the Doctor reminded them.

You could see the fireflies glowing different colours within the night: blue, red, purple, yellow… _Countless_ colours.

You caught the Doctor staring at you as she leaned against the door of the TARDIS.

A smile formed on your lips, "What?" you asked, looking at her.

The Doctor cleared her throat, looking down, "Oh, nothing…" she said before looking back up at you, "It's just… You… You look beau-" the Doctor was cut off by a load groan coming from the TARDIS.

"What's wrong with her?" you asked with slight worry as the Doctor stepped back away from the TARDIS.

A laugh escaped the Doctor, "Now now, old girl." the Time Lord patted the door, "It's only a bit of snow. You've handled worse!"

You placed your own hand on the door next to the Doctor's, "She's really bothered by the snow?"

"She's not particularly fond of it." she smiled at you, before cautiously placing her own hand over yours on the door, "You should really wear gloves. This cold will get to a human like you."

"I'm fine, Doc…" you assured.

"You know I can feel your temperature, right?" the Doctor said, glancing between your hand and your eyes.

"Of course, you can." you looked down, focusing on the snow on the ground. You soon felt the Doctor's other hand under your chin, making you look back up.

"I don't want you to catch a cold, (Y/N). Or worse…" she stated.

You nodded, "I know." you then looked towards the rest of the gang in the distance. They were making a snowman together, but of course Yaz had to throw a snowball every now and then.

Fireflies soon began to surround you, the Doctor and the TARDIS.

Your free hand came up towards the fireflies, "Wow…" you whispered.

"They are magnificent, aren't they?" the Doctor said.

The snow continued to fall and the moons continued to shine which only brought out the colours in the fireflies more. You found yourself looking into the Doctor's eyes. You could see the deep darkness and sadness within them… But her bubbly personality easily covered it up. One of her hands remained on yours on the door. The other made its way to your cheek.

You almost jumped as the TARDIS door suddenly opened. All contact between you and the Doctor was lost.

The sounds coming from the TARDIS almost sounded like laughing.

"All right, old girl!" the Doctor exclaimed, annoyed, before she stepped inside. You followed.

You were about to walk further into the console room, hoping to warm up… But the Doctor stopped you, grabbing your hand.

"Wh-What?" you asked, confused.

She then pointed up with her other hand, you looked up.

There was mistletoe hanging in the doorway.

You felt your face heat up as you slowly looked back down at the Doctor. The Doctor's hand found its way onto your cheek once again.

Your hand tightened in hers as the Doctor stepped closer. You subconsciously licked your lips just before you felt the Time Lord's gently press against them. Both yours and the Doctor's eyes fluttered closed. It was short but sweet, the taste of custard creams still present.

You had dreamt of doing this for months now…

You almost jumped AGAIN as the TARDIS groaned loud before the familiar song blasted throughout the console room.

 _"~All I want for Christmas is you!~"_

"Really, old girl?" the Doctor laughed, looking towards the console. She then looked back at you, pulling you back towards her by grabbing both of your hands. She gave you one last peck on the lips, "Now… How about we get you wrapped up properly and then we go and join the rest of the team?"

You were lost for words so you simply nodded.

The Doctor let go of your hands before walking towards the console. You looked outside the door whilst the Doctor busied herself with getting you a hat and a pair of gloves.

"(Y/N)!" the Doctor exclaimed walking towards you, "Here!" she handed you the clothing.

"Thank you." you smiled, biting your lip. You looked away before cautiously leaning in to kiss the Doctor on the cheek, "Thank you." you said again, "For everything."

"Don't mention it, (Y/N)." she said before stepping out of the TARDIS, "Let's go! I will definitely beat you in snowball fight!"

Before you could answer, you saw the Doctor run off towards Yaz, Ryan and Graham.

The smiled remained on your lips as you put the hat and gloves on. You pulled the coat tight around you as you stepped out of the TARDIS.

You shut the door and placed a hand on it once again…

"Thank you, old girl." you said, resting your forehead against the door. The TARDIS hummed in reply. Stepping away, you assured, "We'll get this snow cleared off you as soon as possible."

With that, you then turned and ran towards everyone, making sure you didn't step on any of the snowmen scattering the ground.

As the snow fell around you, you realised…

Maybe Christmas wasn't the worst time of the year.

Now that you had your _fam_. Now that you had the _Doctor_.


	4. Chapter 4: Burning Up

**Burning Up**

 **This fanfiction is based on my dream I had! Yes. I had this exact adventure with 13 and Ryan in my dream. I don't know what my brain gets up to sometimes.**

 **The Doctor finally agrees to let the Reader and Ryan go Christmas shopping. It's normal present day… Or is it? Trouble ensues. Can the Doctor save the Reader in time before it's too late?**

 **13th Doctor/F!Reader**

 **Fluff, Angst… It gets sad(ish)**

 **(I didn't intend for this fic to be this long…)**

 **-x-**

"Yes! Fine! Okay!" the Doctor exclaimed as you and Ryan kept on pushing her towards the console, "We can go Christmas shopping but only for an hour max! I'm craving an adventure!"

"Make that two hours and we have a deal." you replied, folding your arms. You knew that the Doctor could never say no to you.

Ryan added, "Don't want to upset your girlfriend now do you, Doctor?"

The Doctor glared between Ryan and you.

With a groan, the alien turned towards the console, "Fine. Two hours." she muttered.

You stepped towards her and kissed her on the cheek, just before she set the location on the console.

 **-x-**

"Boring old present day." the Doctor said, opening the TARDIS doors.

"In case you've forgotten, Doctor…" Ryan started, "We had to fight giant spiders during present day. That wasn't exactly boring, was it?"

"They were only spiders." you said, walking out of the TARDIS.

Ryan gave you a look of disbelief as he stepped out next to you, " _GIANT_ spiders!"

The Doctor laughed, exiting the TARDIS behind you, "Okay, okay. Clock's ticking you two! Remember… Two hours."

You nodded before grabbing the Time Lord's hand. The three of you then headed around a nearby corner and there it was… The giant shopping centre. There would be plenty of places to buy a variety of different gifts here. Including one for the Doctor. Hopefully…

There were countless numbers of people entering and exiting through the giant glass doors, and once there was an opening the three of you entered.

Upon setting foot inside the giant building, you felt a shiver run down your spine. It wasn't necessarily cold… You just fell _off_.

You decided to ask the Doctor about the feeling, "Doc-"

She squeezed your hand, "Nope. Nothing wrong. Nothing at all." she quickly cut you off before dragging you further into the building.

Looking over your shoulder, you gave Ryan a look of worry. He nodded in understanding. You decided to shake the feeling off.

Afterall… It was only _present_ _day_. Nothing weird could happen.

 **-x-**

"It's been one hour and you still haven't bought anything." the Doctor said as she looked at the range of clothes alongside one of the walls.

"I can't choose!" you exclaimed.

Ryan nodded, "It's hard to buy for you lot."

"You don't need to get me any-"

"Yes, we do." you quickly cut the Doctor off, "Don't argue. You've done a lot for us so we can at least buy you a present."

A smile appeared on the Doctor's face as she continued looking at the clothes, her hands found their way into her pockets.

"How about we check out the gadget shop?" Ryan suggested, already beginning to leave the current shop.

You nodded, "That might be best."

The Doctor grabbed your hand, leading you out of the shop with Ryan close behind. The three of you slipped through the crowd towards the nearest gadget shop.

You definitely noticed that a few people were giving you and the Doctor weird looks as you approached the shop. 2018 and people _still_ weren't comfortable with this.

The Doctor leaned and gave you a kiss on the cheek as you arrived at the shop, "Try to ignore them, (Y/N)." she gave you a reassuring smile.

Nodding, you replied, "Yeah. Okay."

Just as you were about to step into the shop, the Doctor's hand gripped yours tighter, making you stop. You looked at her in confusion.

Ryan also expressed confusion, "What's wrong, Doctor?"

"Yeah, Doc? What's up?" you asked with worry.

She then pulled you away from the crowd, Ryan followed, "Something's not right here." the Doctor said, removing her hand from yours to find her sonic in her coat.

"Wh-What?" Ryan questioned.

"I just felt the temperature rise significantly." she explained, "It's not a huge jump but… It's definitely making me feel uneasy." she said, finally finding her sonic. She pointed it up at the high ceiling, scanning it quick before bringing it back down to look at the results, "Ah. That's not good."

You sighed, "I thought you said that this was normal present day. Nothing bad was supposed to happen!"

"It is present day! Just… Not _our_ present day."

"What?" you asked, confused.

The Doctor bit her lip, "It's an alternate universe."

"Alternate universe?!" Ryan exclaimed.

The Time Lord shushed him, "Yes. But I have no idea how we got here. We definitely didn't enter this alternate universe via the Tardis."

"So, you're saying that we walked through some kind of door to get here?" Ryan wondered.

The Doctor nodded, "Exactly. But when could we have walked through a door?"

You and Ryan looked at each other before looking back at the Doctor, "Could it have been when we came into the shop? I did feel… _off_ when we got in." you said.

"Yes! Of course!" the Doctor agreed, "We must have coincidentally walked through the doorway as it was open. But it was only open for a fraction of a second."

"That's a hell of a coincidence, Doctor." Ryan stated.

"It's the only explanation." she replied before looking around with a look of worry, "We need to lea- oh! Woah…"

"What? What's wrong?" you asked, quickly.

"The temperature rose again. _A lot_."

Ryan nodded, "Now that you mention it… It does feel a lot warmer now."

"Yeah…" you said, starting to feel uneasy, "Can we get back through the door we came in?"

The Doctor shook her head, "It would be near impossible. We have to find another doo-"

The blonde was cut off by a loud explosion coming from somewhere within the crowd. Screams and shouts soon echoed throughout the building and running ensued.

The Doctor grabbed both yours and Ryan's hands, running towards the source of the explosion. You looked up and noticed a hole in the glass ceiling. There was smoke coming from the location of the explosion.

Upon arriving, the Doctor let go of yours and Ryan's hands. She had her sonic ready. There was giant rock on the floor, it was the same height as the Doctor. Smoke was emitting from the rock and a yellow light pulsed throughout the cracks.

The Time Lord aimed her sonic at the rock, "Woah! The temperature is through the roof! Exactly five thousand six hundred degrees Celsius! _Definitely_ don't touch this." she said, making sure she kept her distance from the rock, "Five thousand six hundred degrees Celsius…" you heard the Doctor mutter to herself, "That's the temperature of the surface of the sun!" she exclaimed.

"You mean…" Ryan started.

"That's a piece of the sun?" you asked as you looked behind you, watching as the crowd continued to shout and run.

"Something like that." the Doctor replied, "However…" she scanned it again, "There's something alive in there..."

"A-Alive?" Ryan asked with worry.

The Doctor nodded, stepping back, "I think in this universe… This is the day the sun explodes. And something is here to finish off the survivors-"

Another explosion occurred a few metres behind them. Another rock.

"I think that's our cue to leave, Doc!" you exclaimed.

"But how?!" she questioned, "We have no idea where the door is!"

"Look, we'll find it! But we can't stay here. Whatever those creatures are in those rocks…" you replied.

"They definitely won't be friendly." Ryan added.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes. You're right. When we find the door, we all have to go through it together. It will only be open for a short amount of time and it could potentially be the last door. We really don't want to be stuck here." she said as people _still_ continued to run by.

As the Doctor grabbed your hand, you heard both of the rocks crack. A loud hissing sound came from within them.

"Okay, Doctor. We really should run." Ryan said.

"Wait." the Doctor said.

"Doctor!" you exclaimed, trying to pull her away.

"I have to see what they are!" she said, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Doc-" she leaned over a put a finger to your lips, before she looked back towards the rock she had previously scanned. You tried to ignore the people pushing past you as your eyes remained on the rock, not daring to blink.

"I have to see…" she said, before quickly scanning her surroundings, "There's an office to our left. As soon as that creature shows itself… We run to the office. Okay?" her eyes landed back on the rock.

You nodded which caused the Doctor to drop her finger.

"Got it." Ryan whispered.

"Please…" the Doctor said, "Please don't let whatever it is touch you." she said as the rock began to crack even more, "Because without a doubt, that creature will _kill_ you. I might be able to survive it. But not you two." her hand tightened in yours.

You squeezed her hand back in reassurance, "We won't." you said.

It felt like hours before finally, the rock opened. A bright yellow light emitted from it briefly before the creature came into view.

Screams came from the crowds as some people noticed.

"Wow…" the Doctor said.

You noticed that the creature looked similar to a Krillitane. But it looked more stone-like. Kind of like a gargoyle. Its wings were bright yellow and a lava-like liquid fell from its mouth.

"Run." the Doctor said, pulling you away from the rocks.

As the three of you ran, a number of other rocks fell through the glass ceiling. You all did your best to dodge the falling rocks.

The temperature was definitely rising fast.

The three of you finally made it to the office, Ryan slammed the door once you were all in. He then quickly blocked it with a nearby table.

"So much for a normal day Christmas shopping!" he said, gasping for air as he leaned against the table.

"Are you both okay?" the Doctor asked.

Ryan nodded, "Yeah. Sure."

"I'm okay. Are you?" you asked the blonde, placing your free hand on her cheek.

She leaned down to peck you on the lips, "I'm always okay. Now!" she said, stepping back, "Door, door, door. We need to find a doorway. I could lock onto one with the sonic and try to bring it here. That should work."

You tried to blank out the shouts coming from the other side of the door, "Is that our only way?"

"Unless you want to go back out there and find the doorway." the Doctor suggested.

"I'll pass on that." Ryan replied.

You nodded, "Me, too."

"Locking onto a doorway and bringing it here… Yeah. I can do that." the Doctor tried to assure herself as she started to mess around with the settings on her sonic. She then looked towards Ryan, "I'd step away from the door, Ryan. One of those creatures could still get to us. They can easily burn through that door."

Ryan immediately moved to the opposite side of the room, as far away from the door as possible.

"I need to open that door." the Doctor said.

"Why?!" you questioned.

"Just for a moment!" she exclaimed, "I need to get a scan of the building in order to locate the doorway!" she managed to move the table out of the way, her hand came to rest on the door handle, "I need ten seconds max."

You came to stand just behind the Doctor.

Ryan remained on the other side of the room.

The Doctor opened the door without warning, she pointed the sonic out and immediately began to scan the building.

You glanced over the Doctor's shoulder. There were still so many people running. Running away from those creatures. You could see at least three or four of them, lava dripping in their paths.

Your ears caught one voice through the many shouts.

It sounded like a young child. You looked towards the source and saw a young girl, no older than eight, stuck under a huge pile of debris.

"Doctor, please… We have to help her." you said, putting a hand on the door to stop the blonde from shutting it.

The Doctor shook her head, "No. We can't."

"Wh-What?" you asked in shock, "B-But… you always help, you-"

"Not this time." she said, "I risk losing you… And Ryan." she continued.

"No, Doc-" you were cut off by the Time Lord quickly pulling the door shut, catching you off guard, "Doctor, this isn't you. You have to save her."

"This is an alternate universe." she said, "We're not even supposed to be here!" she aimed the sonic towards the far corner of the room, "I have a lock on the doorway. Once I open it, it will only stay open for a short amount of time so we have to go through immediately."

You grabbed the Doctor's arm, "You are not leaving the child."

"What do you want me to do, (Y/N)?!" she questioned, "Even if I do go out there and save her, she won't make it! None of those people will!" anger which was laced with sadness showed within the Doctor's voice, "This is an alternate universe! If it was _our_ universe then yes! I would do something. But the sun is going to explode and those creatures are going to finish everyone off!"

You shook your head, "They deserve a chance." you said, trying to fight back tears.

A bright light suddenly engulfed the room before it dimmed it down. There was now a ball of light hovering in the air in the corner of the room.

"That's the door." the Doctor said, walking towards it, "Everyone in. Now."

Ryan made his way over to the Doctor.

You stood still.

"(Y/N)?" the Doctor questioned, looking straight at you, "Once this door closes, that's it. There's no going back."

"They deserve a fighting chance, Doctor. That little girl can't die like that. She at least needs to be with her parents."

"(Y/N). Now." the Doctor said, sternly, "Don't argue."

"We need to leave, (Y/N)! We can't save everyone!" Ryan tried to reason with you.

"If you go out there, you are never travelling with me again. I can't have you putting the rest of us in danger." the Doctor threatened.

"I don't care." you replied.

Ryan walked closer towards the light, "Please, (Y/N), we have to-" he was cut off as his feet caught on a bag on the floor, causing him to trip. He shouted as his hand reached for the nearest thing possible… The Doctor's arm.

He fell, pulling the Doctor with him.

"(Y/N)!" the Doctor shouted as she disappeared within the light.

 **-x-**

"Ryan!" the Doctor exclaimed, worried and annoyed.

"I'm sorry! I-I tripped!" he replied. He _hated_ having dyspraxia.

"No, no, no!" she said, standing up. She looked around and realised that they were in the TARDIS.

"W-We have to go back!" Ryan stated, standing too, "We can't leave her-"

The Doctor shook her head, quickly turning and running up the stairs towards the console, "It's a one-way doorway! It won't stay open for longer." she tried to hold back tears from welling up in her eyes.

"How long does she have?!"

"Not long. Not long at all." the blonde's hands moved across the console, "Please, old girl! We have to go through that doorway and get (Y/N) back!"

The TARDIS groaned, ultimately refusing.

 **-x-**

You immediately made your way towards the office door, opening it. You didn't think twice before running towards the debris.

Your ears filled with the cries coming from the creatures and people alike.

But you focused on the only person who was trapped. The little girl.

You quickly knelt, hands coming up under the debris, "Stay calm!" you assured the girl, "I'll get you out!"

 **-x-**

"I know you can't do it, old girl." the Doctor said resting her hand on the console, "I know you can't…" this time she allowed a tear to fall down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Doc-"

The Doctor cut Ryan off, "It's not your fault. It's not your fault." she took a deep breath, her eyes looked down the stairs towards the doorway.

"Can't you reverse it? So, we can go back through?"

She shook her head, "If I do that, I can't reverse it back… If I manage to go through that doorway, I won't be able to come back. And neither will (Y/N)."

 **-x-**

It took a while, but you managed to get rid of the debris.

The small child quickly hugged you, "Thank you." she whispered.

"Quick." you said, "Go and find your parents. You'll be okay." you said as tears filled your eyes.

She nodded before sprinting away.

You watched her run, disappearing behind a corner. You then immediately stood and scanned the area for those creatures.

There was one lurking near the office door… But you _had_ to make it back to the doorway. You had to…

 **-x-**

"Five, four, three, t-two…" the Doctor said, her voice shaking, "…One." a bright white light filled the console room.

 **-x-**

You managed to throw a rock at the creature, distracting it. You jumped over it and towards the office door, you opened it as quick as possible before running into the room. Slamming the door shut, you turned towards the corner of the room…

 **-x-**

As the white light faded, the Doctor and Ryan looked towards the doorway.

The doorway was gone.

"N-No…" the Doctor whispered, tears finally cascading down her cheeks.

"No. No way." Ryan said in disbelief.

 **-x-**

You sat in the corner of the room, your knees to your chest.

You hugged your legs tighter as you felt your breath catch in your throat.

You squeezed your eyes shut.

The sudden realisation of never seeing the Doctor again hit you hard. The woman you loved. The woman who you seemed to always argue with. You always appeared to be the complete opposite of a couple to everyone else. You always disagreed and fought…

But the love was still there. It was always there during the one year of being together. Even after fighting you always made up immediately. You would sit and talk for hours in the TARDIS library, cuddled up and apologising to one another.

You already missed everyone. Yaz, Ryan, Graham, the TARDIS… _The Doctor_.

You already missed seeing the Doctor's eyes light up whenever she found a solution to a problem. Or whenever she saw something new and unusual.

And now that was gone.

That was gone.

 **-x-**

"I…" the Doctor cleared her throat, "I can open the doorway."

"You can?!" Ryan asked in shock, "Then do it!"

The Doctor walked down the stairs, "I can open the doorway… But it will be one-way."

"Wh-What?"

"I can go there. But she can't come here."

Ryan shook his head, "No… There has to be another way."

"I can't leave her there to die alone, Ryan."

"But you won't be able to come back! That's-"

"I have to go." the Doctor said, "I have to." she then placed a hand on a nearby wall, "I'm sorry, old girl. I'm sorry we have to part like this."

The TARDIS hummed in disagreement.

"I have to go…" she said, leaning her forehead against the cool wall, "I'm sorry."

The Doctor clearly heard the sadness within the TARDIS' humming.

"Doctor…" Ryan said.

"I'm sorry, Ryan. I would never forgive myself if I left her there to die alone." the Doctor aimed her sonic at the doorway.

 **-x-**

The sounds of people screaming and shouting had died down. There was an occasional shuffle outside of the door, which you assumed to be a creature or two still lurking about.

It had become extremely hot in the room, you were starting to sweat.

You buried your face in your knees.

Did you regret saving that child?

No.

No, you didn't.

Everyone deserves a fighting chance. Even if they are from an alternate universe.

Your thoughts remained on the Doctor as the temperature rose. You tried to focus on her face.

"(Y/N)."

On her uplifting personality.

"(Y/N)."

On her voice.

" **(Y/N)!** "

On her… wait… _voice_?

You quickly looked up and you were met with a familiar pair of beautiful eyes.

"D-Doctor?" you whispered.

You let your knees fall from your chest as you felt the Time Lord's arms wrap around you. You immediately returned the hug and tightly wrapped your arms around her.

You tried to stop the sobs as she spoke, "I'm here, (Y/N). I'm here."

"But-"

"I would never leave you." she said, leaning back slightly. Both of her hands cupped your cheeks, "I would _never_ leave you." she then pulled you into a gentle yet deep kiss. Your arms instinctively moved up and tightened around her neck. She pulled away and leaned her forehead against yours, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said that you could never travel with me again. You were right. You were right about saving that girl. It's my fault we're in this position."

"I-It's okay…" you whispered, pecking her on the lips once more.

The Doctor sighed, "We can't get back, (Y/N). After the doorway closed, I could only open it again for a few seconds. But it was a one-way trip. There's no other way back."

You shook your head, "Wh-What? No. Please don't tell me you came here just to-"

"Just to be with you." she clarified, "I couldn't leave you alone." she took your hands in hers before kissing the back of them.

A sad smile appeared on you face, "Doctor…"

"I just couldn't leave you here alone."

You couldn't stop yourself from pulling the blonde into a hug again, "Thank you, Doctor." you paused, "A part of me is glad you're here, Doctor."

"Why?" she wondered.

"Because I wanted to tell you that I love you."

A chuckle escaped the Time Lord, "I already knew that."

You shook your head, "I haven't told you that in weeks. I just want you to know that even though we fight a lot. I will always love you through all of that."

The Doctor buried her face into your shoulder, "I will always love you, too, (Y/N)."

You sighed, "Who's going to protect our universe, now?"

"I'm sure the universe will be fine without me."

"I doubt that." you laughed, "Will the old girl miss you?"

The Doctor nodded against your shoulder, "I'm sure she'll miss the both of us."

As if on cue…

A very familiar sound filled yours and the Doctor's ears.

"No…" you whispered to yourself, "It can't be…" you said as you pulled away from the Doctor.

The Doctor stood and looked around the room, "Come on, old girl." she said as the sound continued to fade in and out.

"I thought you said that there was no way back." you said.

"She shouldn't be able to get here! It's almost impossible!" the Doctor exclaimed, taking out her sonic. She aimed it towards the ceiling, "Come on, come on! Come to Daddy!"

After a moment of silence, you stood and spoke, "Don't you mean 'Mummy'?"

The Doctor looked over her shoulder at you, "I mean _Daddy_." she winked.

You felt your face heat up before you reached up to wipe the tears from your cheeks.

"We really need you!" the Doctor exclaimed as she boosted the signal on her sonic.

Then there it was.

The familiar shape of the blue police box started to come into view near the office door.

"Thank you…" you whispered.

The Doctor then aimed the sonic towards the TARDIS, "You are _brilliant_!" she announced as the TARDIS landed, "Simply _brilliant_!" she pocketed the sonic and then turned to look at you. She unexpectedly wrapped her arms around your waist before picking you up and spinning you around in sheer happiness.

You put your arms around the blonde's neck in response. As she put you back down on the ground, she placed a chaste kiss to your lips, "Lets go." she simply said, "Back to where we belong."

"Back where we belong." you nodded as she moved to grab your hand.

"Me and you stick together." the Doctor said, "Forever."

You nodded as she pulled you towards the TARDIS.

You both placed your free hands on the door, "Thank you so much." you said.

The Doctor nodded in agreement, "You are the perfect Tardis, old girl."

The TARDIS hummed, she was definitely saying something along the lines of _'I know'_.

"Come on. Ryan must be freaking out." the Doctor said.

Oh, yeah.

You sort of forgot about Ryan.

"That might be best."

You both pushed the doors open together before stepping inside.

 **You were really looking forward to sitting in the TARDIS library and apologising to one another for hours tonight…**


	5. Chapter 5: Simply Brilliant

**The Reader and the TARDIS have been _"best friends"_ for a while now. They'd always talk whilst everyone else was off doing their own thing.**

 **But after a tragic accident whilst on an adventure, it left the Reader partially paralyzed, temporarily. Their voice was also taken from them, too. The Reader goes back to the only one she can properly open up to... the TARDIS. The Reader needs help on how to communicate with the Doctor without a voice.**

 **13th Doctor/F!Reader**

 **Fluff & Angst between 13/Reader and 13/TARDIS**

 ** _(Kind of based on another dream I had! Been having a few DW dreams lately!)_**

-x-

Your hands shook as you tried to flex your fingers. The Doctor helped you sit up in the bed, allowing your back to rest against the headboard.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she sat next you on the bed, worry clearly lacing her voice.

You nodded your head slightly, still feeling the pain shoot through your neck.

-x-

It happened exactly 16 days ago. You had been cooped up in your TARDIS bedroom for those full 16 days.

The Doctor had taken you, Yaz, Ryan and Graham on an adventure. Just like every other day. She had intended to land on a desolate planet full of beaches and clear waters... But the TARDIS had other plans.

You had landed on a planet with musky skies. The ground looked sandy and there were buildings far and wide.

The Doctor was cautious at first. _More_ than cautious. She knew exactly what planet we had landed on.

It went by the name _Skaro_.

Meeting the Daleks hadn't exactly been a fun experience. Of course they were threatening to take over Earth. What alien race _didn't_ want to take the planet over?

The five of you had been there for a few hours, dodging Daleks left and right. The Doctor had refused to let go of your hand throughout your entire stay. You weren't exactly complaining, though. You seemed to tighten your grip overtime, interlacing your fingers in the process.

You couldn't lie... You were having fun running and dodging Dalek weaponry. As was Yaz, Ryan and Graham. Just the thrill of everything kept you going. Faster and faster.

But that _fun_ was quickly cut short. You felt the sharp and intense pain graze the side of your neck, the sound of the Dalek exclaiming _'Exterminate!'_ filled your ears as you fell to your knees.

"No, no, no!" the Doctor stammered as she felt your hand fall from hers. She quickly knelt down and grabbed your arms, "Hey, hey, hey, (Y/N)! (Y/N), look at me! We have to keep moving!"

"Doctor!" Yaz exclaimed.

The Doctor looked up at the trio still standing, "Run! To the TARDIS!"

"But-" Graham started.

"Go!" the Doctor insisted.

" _Doctor!_ " the Dalek's metallic voice echoed throughout the halls as it approached, " _You will come with me! And no-one else shall be harmed!_ "

You felt your eyes droop, the pain coursing throughout your body was unbearable.

All you remember after that was darkness. Pure darkness.

-x-

You had awoke in your TARDIS bedroom, your body aching all over. Your eyes caught a glowing light. A bright orange light. You managed to tilt your head to the side slightly, you saw the Doctor sitting on the edge of the bed.

"No, no... Don't move." the Doctor whispered, a hand coming up to your shoulder. You then realised that her other hand was resting on the side of your neck, "This is the regeneration energy I told you about. It will help." the Doctor's voice shook with nothing but worry.

Your hands twitched.

Then your feet twitched.

You tried to move any limb but... they _wouldn't_.

You immediately began to panic.

"Hey, it's okay." the Doctor could sense your heartbeat quicken, "This... This is going to be a shock to you." she took a deep breath, "The Dalek stunned you. It wasn't trying to kill us. Just stop us. It..." she paused before gulping, "It temporarily paralyzed you."

Your heartbeat picked up even faster.

"You need to stay calm." the Doctor said, finally removing her hand from your neck to place it on your cheek, "You'll be okay in a few days. I promise." she leaned forward to rest her forehead against yours, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Trying to calm your heartbeat, you shut your eyes. Both of the Doctor's hands had come to your cheeks, before you felt her lips upon yours.

She was doing her best to calm you down.

-x-

Now, 16 days later, the feeling had come back to your limbs. Kind of... You were still slightly shaky.

The Doctor put an arm around your shoulders and kissed the side of your head, "See? I told you that you would get better!" she smiled as she took the bottle of water from your hands and placed it on the bedside table.

You could still feel the swelling within your throat. You nodded.

"Do you need anything?" she asked.

You then shook your head before leaning it against the Doctor's shoulder.

"You still need to sleep, (Y/N)." the Doctor said as she rested her cheek on top of your head, "I know how stubborn you can be. But please. I want you to recover, sweetie."

A smile appeared on your face as you allowed your eyes to close, nodding against the Doctor's shoulder.

"Oh, no you don't." the Doctor chuckled, "You're not falling asleep on me." she gently moved your head off her shoulder before helping you lie back down, she then moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Her hand came up to move a strand of hair out of your face, she then leaned down to place a chaste kiss your lips, "I love you." she smiled.

You nodded... You wished that you still had a voice to say _'I love you'_ back.

-x-

You had been sitting in your room, doing nothing... Just staring at the wall. You felt _guilty_. Guilty because you could no longer say _'I love you'_ to the blonde Time Lord anymore. You also felt like a burden. Just one big burden to the rest of the team.

A bright blue light flashed by the door. You already knew what it was.

"(Y/N)."

A hologram of a woman. The TARDIS herself.

You gave her a weak smile, trying to stop the tears from falling.

She stepped closer towards the bed, "Now, now... Don't get upset." she said in comfort, "Your voice shall return in good time." she assured. Her hand slowly raised towards the ceiling, the familiar hologram of stars filled the room. This caused your smile to grow. The TARDIS chuckled, "We haven't spoke in a few weeks, (Y/N). Are you feeling okay?"

Your smile immediately dropped.

"I will take that as a no." the TARDIS was indeed worried about you.

You had suddenly decided that you couldn't take it anymore. You couldn't take lying in this _bed_ anymore. 30 days was long enough... So you slowly began to stand.

"I'm not so sure the Doctor would like that."

Your eyes darted towards the hologram and you just gave her a blank stare.

"I understand. You don't care." the smile remained on her face.

You clenched your fists against the sheets, your eyes looking down at the floor as you managed to stand. Your legs and arms were shaking.

"Take it easy, (Y/N)."

Nodding, you took a step forwards, your hand immediately came up to the wall to steady yourself.

"Is there anywhere in particular that you would like to go to, (Y/N)?" the TARDIS asked, "Perhaps I could move your desired room closer so it won't take too long to walk?" she suggested.

You nodded once again before looking around the room, your hand remained on the wall as you walked towards the table near the door.

The TARDIS stepped aside as you arrived at the table, "Where do you want to go?"

Your eyes looked at the table before your free hand came up to it, you placed it on top of a book you had been reading.

"Ah..." the TARDIS nodded, "The Library?" you nodded in confirmation, "I will move it next door for you." the hologram then disappeared.

-x-

Exiting through the door was becoming a challenge, but a smile graced your lips as it automatically opened. The TARDIS was doing everything she could to help you.

You only had to take a few steps to arrive at the Library door, that too automatically opened upon your arrival. You patted the wall in thanks before entering, hand still gliding across the wall to help you keep your balance.

The hologram soon appeared once again next to you, "What are you looking for?" she wondered.

You pointed towards your mouth.

"You want to communicate with the Doctor?"

You nodded as your eyes filled with tears.

"It's okay. I understand. I have the perfect book for you." she pointed towards one of the bookshelves, a spotlight shined onto a row of books, "But just know... You don't need to be able to communicate with her. She will always love you and she knows that you love her."

You nodded once again before your feet started to move, you had to release your hand from the wall in order to make it to the bookshelf.

"Just be careful. The Doctor would never forgive me if you injured yourself under my watch."

As you got closer towards the bookshelf, you felt your legs start to shake uncontrollably. You took another risky step forwards.

Suddenly, a bookshelf quickly sprouted from the floor quick. This allowed you to grab onto it before you fell.

You could feel your heartbeat quicken as you looked over your shoulder at the hologram, you smiled in thanks.

"You're welcome."

Finally, you managed to arrive at the correct bookshelf. The spotlight clearly showed you a set of books. The one in the middle caught your eye.

The hologram appeared next to you. You pointed at the book before giving her a questioning look.

"Yes. That's the one." she smiled.

-x-

"Are there any specific sentences or words you want to practice first?" the TARDIS asked.

She had managed to get you into the console room. She had opened the doors so you could dangle your legs out into space, she took a seat next to you in the doorway.

Your eyes were briefly distracted by the stars and asteroids within space before they looked down at the book in your hands. You flipped through the book, looking for a specific sentence.

"This book will definitely have everything you want to say. I can promise you that."

A frown fell upon your face.

The TARDIS chuckled, "I know what you want to practice first." her eyes looked down at the book in your lap, "Exactly three pages backwards."

The frown left your face as you found the correct page.

"Okay." the TARDIS started, "I'm sure you will easily remember this one." she winked at you.

As you continued going over the sign language presented to you on the page, the hologram of the TARDIS simply smiled at you. She had never bonded so well with one of the Doctor's _companions_ before. She actually liked being in your company. She actually liked having you around. She had been distraught when you arrived after being shot by a Dalek. Worrying groans had echoed throughout.

" _I..._ " you started to sign slowly with your shaky hands, " _Love... You._ "

"I love you, too." she joked in response with a laugh.

You rolled your eyes before playfully going to nudge her shoulder with yours... Until you remembered that she was a hologram.

"Come on..." she started, "You've got that one nailed. Lets have a look at some others."

-x-

"(Y/N)?!" the Doctor called as she peeked into the room, "Oh, where have you gotten to?" she muttered to herself before she swiftly exited the room.

Whilst walking throughout the halls of the TARDIS she peeked into a few different rooms. The Library, Kitchen, multiple bathrooms. Still nothing.

The last place she could think of was the console room.

She was right.

She expected to see you... But not a hologram, too.

The Doctor took slow steps throughout the console room.

"Yes. That's correct." the hologram spoke, "Well done." The Doctor immediately recognised who it was... And that caused a smile to appear on her face. The Time Lord was slightly in shock that the TARDIS was talking with you. _Bonding_ with you, "Try doing it a little bit slower..." the TARDIS spoke, before moving her hands.

The Doctor understood what was going on. She understood that you were trying to learn sign language... And the TARDIS was more than happy to help.

"(Y/N)?" the Doctor said, softly, causing the two to look over their shoulders, "Sexy." the Doctor winked at the hologram.

The hologram flashed away before appearing directly in front of the Doctor, "Doctor." she spoke.

The Doctor sighed, "I haven't... Spoke to you in a while."

With a nod, the TARDIS replied, "I never know whether you're still going to like me when you regenerate. It's always a gamble."

"I will never dislike you. I promise." the Doctor assured, "We are family. And I love you for sticking around with me."

"Thank you, Doctor." the TARDIS smiled.

"No. Thank you, Sexy." the Doctor chuckled before looking over towards you... You had your eyes set back on the asteroids out in space, "And thank you for helping (Y/N). It means a lot."

"Anytime, Doctor." she spoke, softly, "Anytime." the hologram then disappeared.

The Doctor's hand rested on the console, "We should talk more often, old girl..." her hand fell from the console before her eyes landed on the back of your head.

She immediately walked over towards you before sitting, her own legs dangled out into space. Soon enough, you felt an arm around your shoulders.

"You don't need to do this." the Doctor said as her hand came to rest on the book in your lap.

You bit your lip before starting to flip through the pages, causing the Doctor's hand to fall.

After a few moments of flipping, you felt a hand grab your wrist, "I know you love me, (Y/N). You don't need to tell me. I know that's what has been bothering you, sweetie." She released her grip on your wrist before but that arm around you, bringing you into a hug.

You couldn't resist it as your own arms wrapped around her. Your eyes tightened shut to stop the tears.

You just wanted to _speak_. To _talk_. To _communicate_. To communicate with the woman you _loved_.

"Your voice will return, (Y/N)." she said, "I mean look at you! You've healed so well already! Nothing's going to stop you." she paused, "You're one of the strongest people I've ever met. You survived a Dalek. Not a lot of people can live to tell that story."

She pulled away from you before one of her hands found your cheek, causing you to look directly into the blonde's eyes. The Doctor then leaned forward and placed her lips against yours, it was gentle yet so full of love and passion.

Upon pulling away, she spoke, "I love you."

A cheeky grin appeared on your face as you pulled your arms away from her. You signed, " _I love you, too._ "

The Doctor quickly wrapped her arms around you once again and squeezed you tight, "You're brilliant. **Simply brilliant**."


End file.
